Mobile communication devices are used to originate voice calls and to access data communications such as receiving and sending email, surfing the Internet, and interacting with social networks, as well as other accesses. Users may frequently upgrade their mobile communication devices to gain the benefits of the advancing state-of-the-art in personal communication devices. Users may change from one service brand to another to gain the benefits of pricing differentials and/or to obtain differentiated services available from one provider but not from other providers. Number portability may promote these user behaviors as the user's phone number may remain unchanged from device to device and from service brand to service brand.